


Warmth

by ToraTsuin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, R27 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn's certain that they're most likely to die of overheating, but that's okay because the brunette in his arms warms his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> KHR secret santa for owari-no-ghoul on Tumblr

Reborn's certain that between the sheer amount of heat Tsuna emits as a sky, the fact suns also emit a lot of heat, and five blankets on them that they are most likely to die of overheating. Tsuna doesn't seem concerned, in fact, he looks like this is the comfiest he has ever been in his life. He's sitting against him on the floor of their bedroom. His husband had insisted on watching the movie on the floor instead of their comfortable bed.

Reborn's running his hand through the fluffy hair, humming as the end credits roll but makes no move to turn off the TV. Tsuna fell asleep halfway through the movie, exhausted from the recent paperwork he's had to do.

The brunette stirs just a little, and shifts to kiss Reborn's cheek. Half asleep, he smiles, "I love you Reborn."

"Idiot," Reborn sighs fondly, picking up Tsuna up, and placing him on the bed, "don't fall asleep on the floor."

"It was comfortable." Tsuna whines softly as Reborn tosses an orange blanket on him and turns off the TV. "And it was warm."

When Reborn settles on the bed, he isn't surprised when Tsuna immediately curls into his arms. He plants his head right under Reborn's chin. Leon crawls across to sleep in Tsuna's hair, and Tsuna somehow manages to say goodnight before falling asleep again.

Reborn hums to himself, thinking about how Tsuna is more than he deserves, before planting a kiss on his head. "I love you too."


End file.
